Looking to be a Good Day
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Frasier and Niles meet Rose and Desiree, a friend of Roz's and a young college student, and become good friends and significant others to get their minds off from Lillith and Maris. Sucky summary, but a better story inside, I assure you.


**A/N: Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner, we only own our OC's, read & review!**

* * *

"Roz, are you sure about this?" A ginger-haired girl asked, her big deep blue eyes looking at the slightly taller brown-eyed woman who was showing her up to Doctor Frasier Crane's apartment.

"Yeah, sure thing, you need to meet him in a more comfortable setting and dinner is exactly the best setting, I told them I'd be bringing you." Roz told the slightly younger woman.

A resident in the apartment came in, wearing his best suit as he was getting the dinner ready, normally he wasn't too crazy with one of Roz's hair-brain schemes, but he took her word for it this time to try it out. He just hoped it wouldn't horribly backfire.

The girl nodded, looking a bit nervous at meeting the man she may be working with. "Do I look okay?" She asked Roz then.

Roz looked over the girl. The girl was wearing a nice looking blouse and dress combo with some tights and some blue high-heeled shoes. "You look fine, just be yourself and Frasier should be unable to resist." Roz grinned, before knocking on the door.

Roz put a reassuring arm around the girl. "It'll be fine, Rose." she grinned.

Rose gave a small nod and straightened out her dress.

* * *

The famed dog hopped up on a stool.

' **GET DOWN!** " Frasier scolded him, trying to shoo him away. "Dad, Eddie got out again!"

Martin came out on his stick and grumbled. "It's his apartment too, Frasier," he said with a grumble. "Come on, Eddie." he told his dog.

The dog then jumped up off the stool and came to Martin's side.

"Everything has to be perfect..." Frasier emphasized as always.

Roz knocked on the door again. Rose put a small smile on her face.

Martin looked at the door then Frasier. "If she likes dogs, Eddie will make it perfect." he stated. He then went to answer the door.

"Dad..." Frasier rolled his cobalt blue eyes.

Roz smiled once the door was opened. "Hi, Martin." she smiled.

Martin smiled and offered a hand to Rose. "Martin Crane, and you are?" He asked in a rather friendly manner.

Rose took his hand and lightly shook it. "Rosanne Ravens, sir, but please call me Rose." she said quietly, but politely.

Frasier smiled to his date as he was finishing getting the table set for the two of them. Eddie looked up to Rose curiously.

Martin smiled, let her hand go, and stepped aside to let them in.

Roz entered with a smile. She went over to Frasier. "Hey, Frasier." she smiled.

"Hello, Roz." Frasier greeted his producer for the radio program.

"What is your first opinion?" Roz asked the man quietly.

"She seems lovely..." Frasier had to admit. "Where did you find her?"

"I met her in the café and she was looking for a job," Roz smiled. "And we became friends." she added.

"Hmm..." Frasier hummed as Rose seemed beautiful enough and so far so good.

Rose crouched down to say hello to Eddie. "Hello, boy~" she said softly, offering a shy smile to Frasier.

* * *

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes came out of the elevator, not noticing Rose as he chatted to the person he was with, and almost stumbling over her. The younger woman with the other man smiled shyly, she had long raven hair with a bright green dress with very pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

Martin gave a slightly smug look to Frasier. Then looked at his younger son. "Be careful, Niles." he said.

Rose gave a tiny yelp as with the blonde man's 'help' she fell.

The blonde man managed an apology and then helped Rose up. "Sorry, Miss." he said.

The young woman blinked as she saw Rose's little fall.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have been in the way." Rose said softly and smiled her thanks before moving inside.

Niles nodded then looked at his date. "Come along, dear." he smiled.

Eddie then came closer to Martin, keeping his distance from Rose as he did not know her. The girl smiled shyly and followed Niles inside.

"Brother, Dad, Roz, and Miss... this is my date, Desiree Youngblood." Niles introduced the woman he had arrived with.

"Hello." Roz smiled, coming over to shake her hand.

Rose smiled a little and went to shake hands with Frasier. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Crane." she said softly to him.

"Always a pleasure to meet a lovely young lady." Frasier shook hands back with Rose before looking curiously to Niles's date.

Desiree blushed when her name was given and she gave her best friendly smile to everyone else in the room.

Niles smiled slightly. "Is dinner almost ready, Brother?" He asked.

Roz pulled her hand back when Desiree didn't take it. "Nice to meet you." she said politely though.

Rose's natural blush deepened slightly. "It smells lovely." she said quietly about the dinner.

"Just another minute or two." Frasier promised.

Desiree smiled shyly to Roz, seeming to be much younger than the others in the room.

"Good," Niles smiled. "Here you are, dear." Niles said, pulling out a chair for Desiree.

"Oh, thank you..." Desiree blushed to the gesture as she went to take her seat.

Niles tucked the chair in for her as soon as she sat in it. He then sat next to her. Roz sat down too, ready for dinner, placing a hand on her baby bump.

"Do you need any help?" Rose asked Frasier with a smile.

Frasier smiled. "Maybe with carving."

Roz was watching the interaction between Frasier and Rose discreetly, smiling a little.

Rose smiled sweetly to Frasier. "Well, may I keep you company and help bring the food out?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

Martin was going to go out that night to let the younger ones have a nice dinner together. He may not have shown it, but he hoped everything would turn out great. Desiree sat down with a small smile. Niles tucked the chair in for her as soon as she sat in it. He then sat next to her. Roz was watching the interaction between Frasier and Rose discreetly, smiling a little.

"I would love that." Frasier accepted her company.

Rose joined Frasier in the kitchen to keep him company and help. "Do you cook often?" She asked him with a smile.

"I usually don't have enough time to." Frasier chuckled.

"Well, it smells delicious, so you must be very good at it." Rose smiled, slightly giggling along with his chuckle.

Frasier chuckled as he then took out the dinner which was a honey baked ham.

Rose breathed in the scent of the ham. "It really does smell good, Dr. Crane." she told him.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Frasier replied.

Rose smiled and helped him sort it out. "So, do you like opera, Dr. Crane?" She asked him.

"Oh, I love going..." Frasier's eyes lit up at that.

Rose smiled happily. "I have a couple of tickets to the opera Carmen... Would you care to join me?" She asked him, a little shyly, but glad he liked opera her second ticket wouod have a good home now.

"I would love to..." Frasier accepted. "That's a great one too."

Rose smiled happily, her cheeks becoming even more rosy. "It's on Friday night, would you want to meet in front of the theatre, or just before?" She asked him.

"Well, I would like to pick you up if I knew where you lived." Frasier purred.

Rose gave a small giggle, feeling a fluttering in her stomach at his tone. "Okay." she smiled, and gave him her address.

Frasier accepted. "Looks like you're going to be given the deluxe treatment."

Rose smiled. "Well, I think that if you come early; I can cook dinner for before we go." she told him, a little shy sounding about that. She then helped him take the food out to the table.

"Ooh, dinner and a show..." Frasier seemed approve as he then took out the sides with the ham which were buttered potatoes, cauliflower, and honey rolls.

Rose smiled still and then took some of the food out to the table.

"Thank you so much." Frasier told Rose about her little assistance.

"It's not a problem, it's the least I could do." Rose told him, glancing up at him with bright eyes.

Frasier smiled back as he looked into her eyes with his own. Rose blushed again and turned shyly away, a bit entranced by his cobalt eyes.

Frasier smiled sheepishly himself. "Ah, shall we serve dinner then?" he then asked before the others would worry about the food due to their closeness.

"Yes, of course." Rose said softly. They then put the food down so everyone could eat.

* * *

Niles smiled at Desiree. "This is Roz, my brother's producer and a family friend." he introduces Roz.

Roz smiled.

"Oh, hello, Roz..." Desiree gave a small wave.

"How do you know Niles?" Roz asked curiously.

"He tutors me for school..." Desiree replied, which made her sound much younger than him.

Niles nodded.

"Really?" Roz asked with a slightly incredulous look at Niles. Had he brought an unsuspecting teen home?

Desiree smiled shyly. "Mathematics isn't my strong suit, I don't understand why I need it for my major."

Niles looked back at Roz.

"Your Major?" Roz asked, a bit relieved.

"I'm studying art at the community college." Desiree explained.

"That's a good study." Roz nodded.

"Isn't it just?" Niles smiled.

Desiree smiled shyly. "I've always been an artist."

Roz grinned. "What sort of artist?" She asked.

"I like to paint, write poems, take pictures..." Desiree explained.

"Ah." Roz nodded, smiling.

"I have to have math to get my degree though..." Desiree pouted. "It started stressing me out, so I started to see someone weekly..." she then smiled. "That someone was Dr. Crane."

"Well, I couldn't let such a lovely girl miss out on her dream." Niles said.

Desiree seemed to blush even more then as she rubbed her arm shyly. Niles excused himself a moment to get them some drinks. Desiree watched him go and smiled shyly to Roz. Niles seemed really happy as he poured the drinks.

"I don't want to pry, but do you 'like' like Niles?" Roz asked Desiree.

Desiree blushed. "Well, he does seem nice..."

"Well, I think you should know; he's sorting out a divorce at the moment, with his soon to be ex-wife Maris, though they aren't 'together' together anymore." Roz gently told the younger woman.

"Oh, Maris is his ex-wife?" Desiree asked. "I thought she was a pet or something."

Roz chuckled a little at that. Desiree looked shy. Niles came back with drinks. He gave Roz her juice, and put down the champagne glasses for everyone else. Rose smiled and took a seat. She sat close by to Frasier. Roz gave a smile to her friend.

* * *

"What kind of champagne is this?" Desiree asked curiously.

Frasier smiled as he sat down with everyone. Niles smiled and just held her hand to be respectful in the dorms.

Rose nodded. "I have the most wonderful man who wants my ditzy self the way I am~" she smiled.

"Dom Perignon." Niles smiled.

Rose took a small sip. Roz decided to not let Rose have more than one, knowing that more than one would make the girl a bit too tipsy. The girl rarely got more than one drink, but she was a rather touchy-feely drunk if she had more than a single drink.

"Ooh..." Desiree smiled.

"Cheers." Frasier chuckled as he took his glass.

Niles grinned, sitting down. Roz sipped her juice contently. Rose hummed, it was quite a nice champagne. Desiree took a small sip of the champagne to test it out, once she liked it, she took a bigger sip and smiled at the results. Frasier of course enjoyed his.


End file.
